theabbyleedancecompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gianna Martello
''Gianna Martello ''is a professional dance teacher and choreographer at the Abby Lee Dance Company, as well as an ALDC Class of 2009 alumnus. Gianna’s mother and aunt both danced when they were growing up, and felt Gianna should as well. So, at the age of four, Gianna was enrolled in dance classes at Reign Dance Productions and began her training. Not long after beginning her training, she became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company. Many former ALDC dancers, as well as Gianna and Abby themselves, have said that Gianna was Abby’s favorite dancer in the company at the time. While on the ALDC competition team, Gianna won many awards, top score placements, and scholarships, in addition to winning several regional and national titles. These accolades led to many opportunities for Gianna to further her growth in dance. One of these opportunities was winning a scholarship to attend the Debbie Reynolds Dance Studio in Hollywood, CA while competing at the Professional Dance Teachers Association competition in 2006. Gianna choreographed her very first competition routine towards the end of her competitive dance career. After graduating high school, Gianna attended Point Park University, where she graduated with a B.S. in Business, all while working as a teacher and choreographer at the ALDC. Today, Gianna still teaches and choreographs for the ALDC, where ''Dance Moms ''is currently being filmed. She holds master classes around the U.S. often and has built a reputation as a well-respected teacher in the dance industry. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups Titles Won * Regional Teen Miss AAA 2005 * National Teen Miss AAA 2005 * Regional Teen Miss Stars of Tomorrow 2006 * Regional Senior Miss Onstage New York 2007 * Regional WCDE Elite Senior Dancer 2008 Runner-Up Titles * 4th runner-up - Teen Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2005 * 4th runner-up - Teen Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2006 * 1st runner-up - National Young Senior Miss Dance Educators of America 2006 * 2nd runner-up - Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2007 * Regional NUVO Senior Breakout Artist 2008 Choreographer Credits Solos Duets Trios Groups Gallery Headshots 04950B43-C5D8-4BB4-8877-ECD52899A95C.jpeg|2011 271EAD26-9A11-4853-88EA-0B249CB053AD.jpeg A9094BFD-4D6B-4733-8B6E-91EEF5EDF938.png 80FF99AE-9692-4002-8CDF-0AEA40095F96.jpeg Photoshoots 4E7CD33F-3457-417A-A637-ED89AF231F50.jpeg E7C454BC-410A-42CA-9432-9FDED6A0518B.jpeg EEDC4D16-CAE0-4182-B40E-03EEB5A66762.jpeg 7A1478F0-BBE8-4575-8F5D-69F1CA6BBAAE.jpeg A4EE4F51-059E-4CF2-A804-79381BB6ACCA.jpeg BBC18540-FCB5-49C8-A9AF-178FDEF48628.jpeg 0884C37E-53A4-4CE8-9EF2-EE8587FE34AA.jpeg E6F76593-3AD7-48FD-9AD3-B01392822473.jpeg|unknown ballet (?) B7A8ED3F-D379-4F6D-BC51-C3648D6A62F2.jpeg 3917C8AB-E653-4F85-910F-30F05585C17D.jpeg|“Bombay Dreams” group (2003) 85BEB025-8CFF-4994-9DE3-4A3C880680CD.jpeg FBE61F6C-BF10-422E-AEDF-38CD75209C23.jpeg F70855AA-3EFD-422E-9238-041366028758.jpeg|“Cherries” group (2005) 09E003D5-0028-4BD0-A353-59768420CEF3.jpeg|“Look at Me” solo (2005) C7BABB5E-3094-4A38-A4CD-B8FDE330E8C5.jpeg|“Look at Me” solo (2005) EE780F73-3137-4ADC-AF49-DA9F2D13FC60.jpeg|“Pour Some Sugar on Me” solo (2007) 09F224A0-768D-4ADF-B83C-C0E48392759D.jpeg|“Pour Some Sugar on Me” solo (2007) 7BA9D1C4-DE55-4AE0-8CEA-BD5FF4385233.jpeg|“P.S. Take Care of My Baby” group (2007) B3017C5D-E993-4D33-A111-CD6FC515D885.jpeg Stage Shots 8CA0BEC3-8598-4681-A183-957B76EFB09A.jpeg|“Pour Some Sugar on Me” solo at Fire and Ice (2007) 58AA4F4B-4891-4B61-870B-37A71C492102.jpeg 6B8D05D3-048C-4CAC-AE5E-028CE052D416.jpeg 1BBC6A90-0A98-4646-8533-68200EAF65BE.jpeg 1A5FF8C2-7EC2-4425-9A86-D5EE3FB49EEC.jpeg 8E1B574E-CBC1-4038-9F84-A8D0681BC226.jpeg 789BF5B4-4533-4CE2-AEF8-5F3E39082D99.jpeg 6EB2E55E-3E09-47DE-B0B2-CFD6239DECD6.jpeg 7D4AAD46-916C-4AB6-9D70-E5D82528621B.jpeg|“Pour Some Sugar on Me” solo at Onstage NY (2007) Backstage Photos 3D805616-C680-4CE6-B4C1-AE1FBFCF81D6.jpeg|Gianna and Abby backstage (?) 6946ED08-80FD-453F-8F6F-D12F02BF4157.jpeg|Backstage in the “Cherries” group costumes (2005) 0E886300-5A73-4447-A644-6970A4E0A4DA.jpeg|On the NYCDA stage after “P.S. Take Care of My Baby” (2007) 67E1F6A2-3D32-4DE7-9F6B-C6752D9726D7.jpeg|Backstage in the “Sorry” group costumes (2008) 2C53F191-6DE6-4653-9527-F1827F40CBE8.jpeg|Gianna, Brittany, Kaitlyn, and Veronica backstage in their group costumes (?) Category:Dancers Category:Female Dancers Category:Alumni Category:Choreographers Category:Teachers Category:Regional Title Winners Category:Regional Title Holders Category:ALDC Class of 2009